Run to the Night
by PrincessOfTheOcean
Summary: Will Rini feel she belongs?


**Run to the Night**

**A/N****: This is a creative writing piece I wrote for english class in year 12. Well actually this is the unedited piece seeing as the word count was past 1,400 and the limit was 1,200 so unfortunately I had to scrap some of it. Luckily I was smart enough to save the original and I must say I quite like it, even if you guys don't. Anyways, I hope you like it and happy reading!**

"Rini…Rini where are you?" Several voices echoed into the night, their calls laced with worry and concern. They kept on yelling for the young child who had left them for the dark night.

"Rini, come back, where did you go?" Their voices fading as they slowly walked down the street together.

As the voices faded away into silence a young girl, no older than eight opened her bright, tear filled red eyes and looked around to check there was no one around and she found she was alone…again.

Slowly she got up stepped around the bin she was hiding behind and took off in the opposite direction…

"Mummy, mummy, where are you? Daddy are you here?" A small voice called out into the silence of a ruined kingdom, she ran through the corridors and looked in all the rooms trying to find her mummy and daddy, but they were nowhere to be found. Crying she stumbled outside to a small courtyard, she called it her Secret Garden though she knew it was hardly secret…not anymore, the people of Nemesis had destroyed it and the entire kingdom that her mother and father had worked so hard to protect, and now it seemed her parents were gone too. She curled up onto her little swing which was somehow still stood amongst all the rubble.

"Rini, is that you?" A deep strong voice echoed through the ruined garden. The little girl leapt off the swing ready to run…her eyes widened and she froze.

"Daddy?" She whispered her breath became quick and shallow. Was that her Daddy The King she saw standing before her?

"Daddy!" She called running towards him with open arms, she leapt as she usually did waiting for her Daddy to catch her…but he didn't she soared right through him and landed with a thud on the ground behind him.

Shocked she ignored her bleeding knees and jumped to her feet ready to defend herself against this strange being.

"Rini" the being that looked like her father bent down towards her and smiled "come my darling." He walked away towards the ruined palace and she blindly followed him, they went down a passage she had never found before into a large room.

"Rini this is the control room, only few people have access to it, I cannot stay long because I am simply a memory of your mind" he knelt down beside his daughter and looked her deep in the eyes "Rini, I need you to go to Sailor Pluto, she will give you a Time Key. What you are to do is to go back into the past, do you remember the beautiful warrior Sailor Moon that protected The Old World from evil beings?" The little girl nodded. "Well you need to go back to her time she possesses the Imperial Silver Crystal, it is the only thing that can save our World, somehow it has vanished but Sailor Moon of the Past still possesses the Crystal. Only when you have it may you come back otherwise you will be in great danger my child. It is nearly time for me to go, do these things and you will save our World and your mother." The King straightened up and looked down at his terrified daughter. "Goodbye Rini and good luck." He whispered as he faded away.

"Daddy! No don't go! Don't leave me here!" she cried as she tried to grab him as he faded away. Tears in her eyes and new determination she set off on her familiar path to meet with Sailor Pluto.

That was a long time ago now, she was now staying with a stupid blonde teenager; Serena. She was irresponsible, idiotic and such a child, she never took anything seriously and she hated Rini with a fiery passion, Serena's friends were ok but she didn't really fit in with them they were so much older. Back in the Future she had lots of friends even the beautiful Sailor Princesses Mercury, Mars, Jupiter and Venus; she was very close with them. She was sure they must be here somewhere but she couldn't find anyone she recognised from the Future. She hadn't even found Sailor Moon though she had met her a couple of times though she had never been able to talk with her, Sailor Moon always protected and cared for her, not like Serena.

In the dark of night she found a small park, deciding she could stay there for the night she walked quickly towards it, it was a very dark night with no moon and it was dangerous on the dark streets of Tokyo and she began to feel a little uneasy, finding a nice place to sleep till morning would be much preferred over wandering the black streets all night.

Curling up into a round plastic cylinder connected to the play area she had barely closed her eyes when she heard footsteps on the grass around her a waft of bad alcohol and cigarettes filled her nose and made her eyes water. A voice was whispering to themselves, Rini tried to get up but fear had frozen her in place, not even daring to breathe she closed her eyes tight hoping whoever it was would go away.

"Allo poppet" an old looking man with yellow eyes and yellow teeth and a beard that once could have been white was filled with old food leant towards her holding a lighter up to his face so he could see "how ya doin little girl?" He grinned showing off his yellow teeth a lot of them were missing and his breath was putrid.

"G-g-g-go a-a-a-away" the little girl stuttered her entire body trembling with fear her body no longer paralysed curled up into a small corner of the cylinder. He just kept grinning and climbed into the cylinder with her making a small grab for her as he did, quick as lightening she slipped through his grasp and jumped out of the cylinder which now reeked of alcohol and cigarettes she fell to the ground and scrambled up and began to run she didn't know where all she knew was she had to get away from him. She turned around and he was drunkenly stumbling behind her keeping a good speed, he was faster than she was and he would catch her eventually and there was nothing she could do!

"Heeeya!" A very loud high pitched voice echoed behind her followed by a rather crunching thud, slowly she stopped in her tracks and found a sight she could never have imagined in her life Serena! Blonde, stupid, irresponsible Serena standing over the drunken old man pummelling him with her fists each blow punctuated with a word.

"Get! Away!  
You! Don't! Touch! Her!  
You! Don't! Look! At! Her!  
You! Don't! Even! Think! About! Her! Ever! Again!  
Or! I! Will! Hunt! You! Down!"

Furious, she turned around and ran to the young girl whose eye were shedding tears.

"Rini, are you ok?" Picking Rini up and without waiting for an answer she carried her to a small bus shelter and sat her down.

"Rini? Talk to me?" Serena looked into Rini's crying eyes filled with concern.

"I'm-I'm ok" Rini stuttered "How did you know where I was?"

"I always know where you are Rini something you can't see holds us together somehow." She smiled.

"But you ha-hate me"

"Oh Rini, I don't hate you, I couldn't hate you, you're family! Somehow we have a bond that holds us together and it always will, you can be annoying but that's a families job, to be annoying but they are always there for you when you need them, me, you, Amy, Raye, Lita and Mina are your family and always will be and the Sailor Scouts are always there for you too. Come on lets go home." Smiling as she took Rini's hand and swung her upon her back.

While Rini was lying on Serena's back she started to think even though Sailor Moon was her hero and she idolized her, Sailor Moon hadn't been there for her, it was the person she thought hated her and who she despised; Serena. Perhaps there was more to Serena than met the eye, she was part of Serena's little family and though she felt more comfortable in the future with her Mummy and Daddy maybe being with Serena and the girls wasn't so bad.

**Thankyou for reading :3**

**Please don't hesitate to review :3**


End file.
